Professional Cuddler
by Aoshika October
Summary: Aster recibe un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños; el servicio de un "Abrazador Profesional". Jamás ha oído algo así, y la sola idea le da escalofríos, pero la curiosidad termina venciéndolo. Tal vez esto fue riesgoso después de todo. JackRabbit. AsterxJack HUMAN!Bunny ONESHOT


_HEY!_ _Publico esto con motivo de unos pocos días libres que he tenido. Este one-shot ya lo tenía en mi laptop desde hace unos meses, pero quería hacerle unos ajustes antes de publicar. Hoy pareció un buen día para hacerlo._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Discl._ _RotG es propiedad de Dreamworks y del autor de los libros de The Guardians of Childhood, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para escribir estas historias sin otro fin más que el de divertirnos un poco._

 _Bueno, enjoy!_

…

 **Professional cuddler**

…

Aster miró la tarjeta en su mano para asegurarse de que tenía la dirección correcta. La escaneó con la mirada y sintió que el estómago se le hundía una vez más.

Su "regalo de cumpleaños", que había sido unos días atrás, le había sorprendido en demasía cuando North le habló de ello y le entregó la tarjeta. Ya estaba todo arreglado, según él todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarse en el lugar. Para ser más específicos, se trataba de una sesión con un "abrazador profesional"; North le había explicado al ver su gran confusión que era una especie de terapia que había leído en internet, y en vista que él siempre estaba estresado, quizás le caería bien intentar ya que se negaba a buscar otro tipo de ayuda.

Aster le recalcó que el estrés es algo bastante común cuando trabajas en una empresa de tiempo completo y tratas de sacar adelante un posgrado en tu tiempo libre.

North le dio una palmada en la espalda, ignorando la nota sarcástica de su comentario, y le dijo que a final de cuentas seguía siendo estrés.

…

Solamente ver la palabra "abrazador" en la tarjeta que North había escrito para él, con la dirección del sujeto, mandó escalofríos a lo largo de la columna de Aster. ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese? Le parecía la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en su vida y a decir verdad había tenido que presenciar cosas bastante interesantes, así que si él lo decía era por algo. Lo único que le había permitido no morirse del susto al ir a buscar a este sujeto fue la poderosa curiosidad por la explicación- escasa pero precisa- que le había dado North.

De modo que la cita estaba concretada para media hora después de su salida del trabajo ese día en específico. Al salir de la oficina subió a su auto, se aseguró de que la dirección era la correcta y buscó el edificio. Estuvo a punto de regresar al camino que le llevaba a su hogar, pero se dijo que no podía ser tan cobarde. Después de todo, creía que no perdería nada.

…

El edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento al que se dirigía estaba ubicado en un lugar bastante agradable de la ciudad, donde, según lo que él sabía, normalmente residían jóvenes profesionistas y estudiantes. Al subir al elevador supuso que el asunto no podía tener nada de malo. Solo era un rato, y en todo caso, lo que sea que no le gustara lo podría detener.

De modo que salió del elevador y caminó hasta encontrarse en la puerta del departamento.

Antes de llamar, se detuvo un momento y miró su reloj. Había llegado con cinco minutos de anticipación. Aún le quedaba tiempo para huir.

Pero se contuvo.

Mientras observaba la puerta se preguntó qué tipo de persona le esperaba del otro lado. Ni siquiera tenía su nombre, no sabía si era hombre o mujer, no sabía si era joven o viejo. No sabía cómo sería su apariencia ni tampoco tenía idea de qué podía suceder con esta experiencia. Así que este era un riesgo. Uno muy extraño, de hecho.

Tocó la puerta de madera oscura un par de veces, y esperó. Escuchó pasos del otro lado y la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Aster vio ante sí a un muchacho. Joven, de facciones suaves, y ojos bastante grandes en proporción a su rostro, que lo hacían parecer un niño a pesar de que Aster tuvo la impresión de que tenía que tener más de veinte años. Tenía unos lindos y suaves labios rosas. Aster no se le ocurrió, o más bien, quizás, no quiso considerar porqué este detalle fue tan importante en el momento en que bebía su apariencia con los ojos. El muchacho parecía confundido al verlo. Quizás Aster se había equivocado de lugar. De pronto sintió tanta vergüenza que podía sentirla palpitando en sus oídos.

-H…hola.

-Hola.

Los dos se quedaron parados, mirándose uno al otro en silencio. El muchacho lo veía aún con la pregunta grabada en el rostro.

Y Aster no sabía qué decir para acabar la confusión, es decir: "Hola, vengo por sus servicios de abrazador profesional…"

¿Qué si el chico no era a quien estaba buscando?

¿Qué, y esto apenas lo estaba pensando, si esto era una broma estúpida por parte de North? No sería la primera vez que lo metía en alguna situación penosa por diversión. North parecía un hombre maduro y serio, pero a veces era como un niño extravagante y excesivamente energético.

En vista de que no se le ocurría nada, se aclaró la garganta deseando que en ese momento el techo sobre su cabeza se hiciera añicos y lo aplastara. El muchacho no dejaba de verlo con sus enormes ojos, semejantes a zafiros que se le clavaban en la frente con sus interrogantes, hasta que pareció aparecer una luz detrás de ellos que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Tú eres Aster?

Aster asintió suavemente, sorprendido, y porqué no admitirlo, un poco aliviado.

-No te preocupes, North me dijo tu nombre. Me llamo Jack. Adelante, pasa, ya tengo todo listo, estaba esperándote. Debo admitir que me tomó desprevenido que…bueno, no pareces el tipo de persona que necesite esto…

Jack hablaba con tanta libertad que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. A Aster le sorprendió todavía más, tanto, que no sabía qué decir para contestar a sus palabras. Y apenas dio un paso dentro del departamento, el muchacho lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro contra su pecho, más cerca de él de lo que había estado cualquier persona en años.

A Aster se le fue el aire. Apenas iba a levantar su brazo para apoyarlo en la espalda del muchacho cuando éste levantó la mirada hacia él sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Adelante- urgió Jack, soltándolo apenas-, ¿quieres agua? ¿té?

-Agua está bien-, contestó medio tartamudeando, y Jack se encaminó a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

El departamento era más bien pequeño, pero eso solo contribuía a la sensación cómoda que Aster se sorprendió en encontrar. El piso era de madera y de hecho casi todos los muebles lo eran. La luz baja era cálida, y el ambiente era tibio y ligero. El aire… no sabía cómo explicarlo, era fácil de respirar. Tenía un pequeño acento a menta, pero no lo suficiente para resultar molesto.

La sala, que era donde estaba ahora, era pequeña, pero los sillones de estampados claros habían sido removidos a los extremos, y en el piso había sido colocado un futón blanco cubierto de almohadas y colchas. Aster se sintió sorprendido y un poco asustado también, hay que admitirlo.

-¿Hielo?- preguntó Jack desde detrás de la cortina que daba a la cocina. Aster salió de su ensueño apenas para contestar.

-Sí, por favor.

Momentos después Jack regresó.

Apenas entonces Bunny reparó en la ropa que vestía; ambas eran piezas de apariencia suave, tanto el pantalón negro como la sudadera azul cielo. Daba la impresión de que usaba un pijama. También usaba unos zapatos cómodos, de esos que no tienen correas ni agujetas, que solo se deslizan para ponerse en el pie.

-Bien, ¿tienes alguna pregunta antes de empezar?

Aster salió de sus pensamientos lo suficiente para mirarlo, sin entender.

-Te noto inquieto. Me imagino que esto no es habitual para ti.

¡¿Para quién podía ser habitual algo así?

Aster decidió no pronunciar lo que su mente le gritaba.

-Mira…no sé que te haya dicho North sobre mí- repuso apresuradamente, no habiéndosele ocurrido otra cosa-, pero no estoy tan mal como él piensa, yo…

Jack soltó una pequeña risa.

-North no me dijo nada sobre ti, no te preocupes. Lo único que dijo es que quizás esto te agradaría.

Aster respiró profundo y luego soltó una respiración pesada. Quizás North estaba equivocado.

-No te preocupes- sonrió ahora el muchacho- dame una oportunidad, ¿sí?, si no te sientes bien puedes irte en el momento que quieras.

Aster asintió. Cuando terminó el vaso de agua, Jack lo tomó de sus manos y le volvió a sonreír.

-Ponte cómodo en lo que voy a la cocina.

-Ah…¿qué se supone que haga?

Jack ya había caminado un par de pasos, pero ante esta pregunta, se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. Lo observó rápidamente de arriba abajo, y finalmente le ofreció otra sonrisa.

-Quítate los zapatos, si quieres también los calcetines. Quítate el saco y la corbata y afloja un poco tu camisa. Acuéstate de una vez, si quieres. Ya vuelvo- se iba a dar la vuelta otra vez y de nuevo se detuvo-, y antes de que se me olvide, el celular. Déjalo sobre la mesa o en cualquier parte, pero no a la mano.

A Aster casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al escuchar todas estas… instrucciones. Es decir… dios, era casi como si le pidiera que se desnudara para él, y lo hacía con tanta calma…

En serio, ¿y si esto era una broma? ¿Si había una cámara escondida en alguna parte y del otro lado de la ciudad sus amigos estaban carcajeándose a costa suya?

Pero…quién sabe. Todo esto se veía demasiado…tranquilo, digamos, para ser una broma. El muchacho lucía tan relajado, tan en dominio, tan amable. Quizás era buen actor.

De modo que más por la fuerza de la rareza de esta situación que por verdadera convicción de hacerlo, aceptó hacer lo que el muchacho le había indicado. Se quitó el saco y la corbata y los colgó en un perchero que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

Acto seguido, se deshizo del primer botón de la camisa, que liberó del pantalón, mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Cuando hizo esto, se quedó de pie y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que decidió a acomodarse sobre el futon. No se recostó, pero se sentó cerca de las almohadas, y tomó una de ellas, indeciso sobre lo que hacer a continuación.

No pasó mucho antes de que Jack volviera, se descalzara y se sentara en el futon junto a él. Ahí, tranquilamente acomodó sus piernas en posición de loto, mirándolo completamente de frente. Aster lo miró sin decir nada. Jack no dejaba caer la expresión de suave cordialidad en su rostro.

-Supongo que no estás muy familiarizado con esto. Te explicaré; yo soy un…abrazador profesional, si se le puede decir así-, Aster asintió-, y todo lo que haré será…abrazarte, claro que si tú lo permites. El cuerpo humano responde muy bien a la cercanía con otra persona y el contacto físico, y de eso se trata todo esto. Si sientes algún dolor puedo darte un pequeño masaje. Podemos platicar de lo que quieras y si necesitas dormir, puedes hacerlo. Si quieres acostarte de alguna forma en específico también es posible, sólo dímelo. Si quieres oír música puedes traerla contigo siempre que sea música tranquila.

Aster asintió a todo y Jack sonrió.

-Una última cosa- agregó-, la sesión dura dos horas. Terminando el plazo no haré que te vayas, no te echaré ni te daré ninguna señal de que debes irte, pero me levantaré de aquí y retomaré mis asuntos donde los dejé, ¿ok?- Aster asintió-, no te preocupes, lo haré de un modo sutil, para que te sientas cómodo.

Aster asintió una última vez antes de que Jack le hiciera una seña con la cabeza hacia los cojines, como pidiéndole que se recostara. Aster así lo hizo.

Estaba por demás tieso, incómodo. Su cuerpo se sentía duro contra el futon y las almohadas, y sus manos, descansando en su estómago, se sentían de cualquier forma menos relajadas; esta rigidez exagerada se extendía por sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

El muchacho no dejaba de sonreír, observándolo. Quizás intentaba cesar el nerviosismo de Aster, y quizás lo hubiera logrado si éste se hubiera atrevido a mirarlo mínimamente. Pero estaba tan apenado que simplemente no podía. No podía.

-Shh, no pasa nada-, susurró él entonces mientras alejaba uno de sus brazos, para hacerse espacio sobre su pecho. Era lo más fácil para empezar. Uno de los brazos de Jack se acomodó sobre su estómago y el otro se escurrió entre el futón y su espalda.

Sus piernas apenas tocaron la suya, y su cabeza descansó perfectamente contra su hombro. Aster no sabía qué hacer con su brazo.

-Si te molesta, puedo hacer otra cosa.

-N…no, está bien-, se decidió a sujetarle los hombros con el brazo mientras lo sentía acurrucarse todavía más libremente contra él. El otro brazo aún descansaba sobre su estómago, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarlo ahí.

-Estás muy tenso-, Jack levantó el brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho hasta su hombro, y lo presionó un poco-, quizás deberíamos comenzar por el masaje.

Aster negó con la cabeza. Escuchó que Jack volvió a reír, y acto seguido, lo sintió acariciando su frente suave contra su barbilla. Aster no sabía qué hacer, esta situación lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora se encontraba ahí, inmóvil, asustado. Sintió al muchacho suspirar. Su respiración todo este tiempo había sido tan lenta, tan pausada, que Aster no la había percibido.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le preguntó en un susurro. Hasta ese momento, él no se había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era su voz. Sonaba como la de alguien joven, pero igualmente tenía cierta profundidad que no había percibido antes en alguien de esa edad, quizás porque la mayoría solo hablaban estupideces. Quizás esta sonaba aun mejor porque él le hablaba con dulzura, con… con cuidado, con interés. Como si Aster de hecho le importara.

-No…estoy habituado a esto…

-¿A qué?- preguntó de nuevo, con su voz suave y adormilada sin dejar de sujetarlo con fuerza.

-A… abrazar. A estar así, con alguien…con…con quien sea.

La mano de Aster que no rodeaba a Jack aún descansaba sobre su pecho. Jack la tomó con su mano y la acarició suavemente con sus dedos.

-Dime si algo no te gusta.

Lo que siguió fue, por explicarlo de alguna manera, mucho mejor de lo que Aster se hubiera atrevido a aceptar cuando supo en qué se estaba metiendo. Aun así, no dejaba de ser un poco raro.

Los dedos de Jack, pequeños y delgados, se aventuraban por su brazo, su hombro y su pecho. Ninguno de los toques de sus dedos era incómodo ni se sentía incorrecto como para que Aster le impidiera hacerlo. Todos eran inocentes, relajados. Los dedos tocaron su cuello, se deslizaron por el contorno de su rostro y luego bajaron a su nuca, acariciando en pequeños círculos.

Aster no supo en qué momento cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra la del muchacho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tan tranquilo y relajado.

Su celular sonó dos veces, y aunque le costó bastante trabajo, lo ignoró. A veces, Sandy le decía que los asuntos del trabajo, como el trabajo mismo, no se iban a acabar. No valía la pena que contestara su celular en su tiempo libre. Era la primera vez que se sentía dispuesto a seguir esta, al parecer, sabia recomendación. En la tercera ocasión que su celular comenzó a sonar, Jack se enderezó, saliendo del abrazo de Aster, tomó el celular, y le pidió que introdujera la contraseña para desbloquearlo. Él lo hizo sin ningún problema. Más tarde se sorprendería del estado enajenado en que debía estar su mente como para permitirse eso con un completo desconocido. Lo único que hizo Jack fue poner el celular en silencio y dejarlo de regreso donde estaba antes de volver a acurrucarse junto a él.

Luego de la primera media hora de incomodidad, el resto de las dos horas se pasaron volando para Aster, una vez que se acostumbró al abrazo y al suave aroma de la piel de Jack.

Durante ese rato no hablaron la gran cosa. Jack le preguntó en qué trabajaba, qué cosas le gustaban hacer. Generalidades y tonterías como el clima y cualquier deporte que la gente considerara importante en el momento.

Aster encontró que el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo no era nada desagradable, y que los pequeños toques de los dedos de Jack sobre su cuerpo eran deliciosos y reconfortantes. Y es que él hacía tanto tiempo que no se había permitido vivir algo así con alguien.

En realidad, si lo pensaba, jamás se había sentido así. Y era que, además, no había compromiso alguno, no había dudas, no había ningún problema. Era como abrazar una almohada que a cambio ofrecía su calor y una suave caricia de plumas para ayudarle a dormir.

…

-Debería preparar la cena-, anunció Jack, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de acariciar una última vez su frente y su nariz contra el costado de su rostro. Aster asintió, relajado y tranquilo como jamás lo estaba.

Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, y él se encontró lamentándose de la ausencia del joven.

Después de un par de minutos a solas, Aster se puso de pie también, y todavía medio adormilado, comenzó a ponerse las piezas de ropa que se había quitado antes.

Cuando hubo terminado de calzarse los zapatos, se puso de pie con la dificultad de alguien que se ha levantado de la cama aún con mucho sueño, y caminó hacia la cocina buscando a su anfitrión. Movió la cortina a un lado y vio a Jack, con la misma sonrisa tranquila de las últimas dos horas, moviéndose de aquí para allá preparando su cena.

-Errmmm…ya debo irme.

Él volteó a verlo, y asintió.

-Que pases una noche agradable.

A Aster le sorprendió su neutralidad. Ambos se quedaron de nuevo quietos sin decir nada. Le sorprendía pensar que en este momento podía caminar hacia la puerta y encontrarse otra vez…solo. Que iba a ir a su casa a dormir en una cama demasiado grande él solo.

Aster se encontró a sí mismo queriendo preguntarle su número de teléfono. Ya que North le había "regalado" esta sesión, no tenía idea de cuánto era que cobraba. Algo no se sintió bien dentro de su mente cuando pensó en esto… Jack de hecho había cobrado por pasar estas dos horas con él, abrazándolo y haciéndolo sentir como la única persona en este mundo. Pero demonios, se había sentido tan extrañamente bien ser el poseedor de tal servicio aunque fuera eso, un servicio.

De pronto, Jack extendió su mano hacia él, y como ya lo había hecho varias veces en esta noche, pareció adelantarse a todo lo que Aster pudiera pensar.

-Préstame tu celular de nuevo.

Él así lo hizo, con una velocidad impresionante, como si solo hubiera estado aguardando la indicación. Se avergonzó un poco de pensar en lo obvia que había sido su reacción, pues Jack rio un poco antes de tomarlo y hacer algo en él sin que Aster mirara. Lo devolvió, aún con una sonrisa, y explicó suavemente:

-Ahí está mi número. Si quieres volver a venir sólo mándame un mensaje. Cada sesión cuesta cincuenta dólares, y puedes pagarme aquí o depositar en mi cuenta.

Sorprendido, pues parecía que el muchacho le había leído el cerebro, a Aster no le quedó más remedio que asentir (que era lo que había estado haciendo casi toda la noche) y darle las gracias. Eran las nueve y media de la noche de un martes.

…

El jueves a las 8 de la noche, solo en su departamento, desparramado en la cama de una forma descuidada e impropia de él, Aster miraba su contacto en el celular. En estos dos días había estado a punto de mandar el mensaje al menos cinco veces, y no lo había hecho. No sabía si por miedo, por nervios o por esa extraña sensación que no lo había dejado en paz acerca de lo mucho que le había gustado la "sesión".

Esta vez, sin embargo, decidió que lo haría.

"Hola Jack. Soy Aster, ¿me recuerdas? Fui a tu casa el martes".

Aster envió el mensaje y esperó, dejando a un lado su celular. De pronto lo sintió vibrar, así que lo tomó de vuelta y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

"Claro que te recuerdo, ¿cómo estás?"

Aster decidió ir al grano, o su cerebro explotaría.

"Bien, solo quería preguntarte si estás libre mañana"

Escrito esto, Aster volvió a lanzar su celular al otro extremo de la cama. Pasó esta vez un rato más largo antes de que vibrara de nuevo con la respuesta que esperaba.

"Sí, ¿está bien otra vez a las siete?"

Aster asintió para sí mismo antes de mandar su contestación.

.

.

.

Esta vez, el pequeño departamento olía más a madera.

Jack le dio las mismas indicaciones acerca de su ropa y el celular, mientras le daba un vaso de agua con hielo y le agregaba también un poco de limón. Aster hizo lo posible por relajarse mientras su anfitrión estaba en la cocina.

Se deshizo de las prendas sobrantes y dejó el celular en una mesa, no sin asegurarse de que estuviera apagado para no recibir alguna molesta llamada que interrumpiera su momento esperado. Volvió a recostarse en el futón.

El proceso se repitió casi como la primera vez; conversaron de nimiedades mientras estaban ahí abrazados, y Jack producía sus pequeñas caricias sobre las manos de Aster, en sus hombros, en su cuello. Los dedos subían como dando pequeños pasos de bebé sobre sus brazos fornidos y Aster se encontró pensando que la próxima vez se pondría una camiseta sin mangas por debajo de la camisa, para poder quitársela también.

Demonios, ya estaba pensando en una próxima vez.

…

En esta ocasión, Jack se levantó a escribir un correo a una maestra de su escuela. Le dijo a Aster, de una forma muy natural, que se le había olvidado y tenía que ser antes de las diez.

Jack tenía razón. Su manera de desprenderse de él no hacía sentir a Aster que debía irse, más bien le parecía que si espraba lo suficiente el muchacho regresaría a acurrucarse a su lado una vez que terminara lo que tuviera que hacer.

Luego de verlo levantarse y encaminarse hacia otra habitación, que debía ser su cuarto, Aster se quedó ahí acostado mirando hacia arriba. Claro que eso nunca pasaría. Solo era un servicio, y había terminado por esta ocasión así que debía pagar.

Se arrastró hacia afuera del futón con mucha dificultad, y se volvió a vestir. Luego, caminó buscando a Jack.

…

Entró en su habitación tímidamente, o más bien, solo asomó la cabeza y llamó.

-¿Jack?

Jack estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, y la luz del monitor le daba a su rostro un cierto destello azul. En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba su cama y pegado a una pared, un pequeño y práctico ropero.

No era un cuarto muy grande ni ostentoso, pero claro, era lo que podía esperarse de un joven estudiante. Jack tenía su laptop abierta y parecía bastante concentrado hasta que la voz de Aster lo llamó.

-¿Sí?

-El dinero…

-Puedes dejarlo en la mesa de la cocina- le sonrió, como si no le diera importancia al asunto-, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo- susurró, se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse volvió a voltear-, ¿crees que el domingo puedas…?

-No suelo trabajar en domingo-, sonrió Jack, mirándolo de manera juguetona-, quizás prefieras venir mañana, o el lunes.

-M…mañana está bien- repuso Bunny, un poco inquieto-, no trabajo los sábados así que ¿podría ser…por la mañana? ¿A las diez?

Jack comenzó a reír de una forma que a Aster se le hizo muy tierna.

-Apenas habrán pasado doce horas de esto- repuso con una sonrisa-, bien, a las diez.

Y a las diez de la mañana al día siguiente, Aster ahí estaba.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana tenía una junta muy importante donde tenía que exponer a sus superiores el trabajo que le había costado meses. Esa noche tenía concretada otra cita con Jack.

El suave recuerdo de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus suaves brazos alrededor de él…

Se encontró curiosamente relajado. La exposición funcionó de una forma que no se hubiera esperado.

Y como pocas veces antes, tuvo tranquilidad, serenidad, y muchas, muchas ganas de sonreír en el trabajo.

Claro que había necesitado relajarse y ahora lo había conseguido.

.

.

.

Comenzó a ir tres veces a la semana a pasar una "sesión" con Jack. Luego cuatro y hasta cinco veces por semana, siempre que fuera posible y que el joven tuviera tiempo de recibirlo.

.

.

.

Conforme pasaban más días, las conversaciones entre ellos comenzaron a irse a cosas un poco más personales. Jack solía ser quien preguntaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Aster quería saber sobre él, así que se enteró de que era estudiante de diseño, y había empezado en esto de los abrazos hacía unos tres años.

-Mis papás son terapeutas físicos y he aprendido un par de cosas de ellos. Se interesan mucho por las medicinas alternativas y todo eso, así que entré a un curso una vez.

Ahora, el joven estaba recostado sobre su espalda. Aster había encontrado que era muy relajante para él su peso sobre sus músculos, siempre tensos y adoloridos, además de su melódica voz hablándole al oído. Pero había una razón bastante específica por la que no quería que se recostara directamente sobre su pecho o su estómago…no quería que Jack lo viera, o peor aún, que lo _sintiera_ …

-Comencé a ver gente cuando hubo un problema con las becas de la escuela-, deslizó su nariz detrás de la oreja de Aster, y él sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo que lo sacó de balance-. Mis papás querían apoyarme, pero yo no quería depender tanto de ellos. Comencé a trabajar en una cafetería y…una vez ofrecí mi "servicio" en broma. La chica terminó por venir, y así empezó todo.

Aster, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado contra una almohada, suspiró tratando de dominar las reacciones que Jack provocaba en su cuerpo y agradeciendo estar acostado boca abajo.

-¿Es difícil?

Lo sintió removerse un poco.

-A veces. Depende de la persona. Con las chicas es más fácil, ellas aceptan el abrazo con facilidad, y puedo hacerlas cosas más graduales, después de media hora podemos acostarnos en el futón. Con los hombres… suele ser más complicado. Muchas veces se sienten amenazados, así que a ellos los abrazo de una forma más directa, y prácticamente los tengo que obligar a relajarse. Los que han venido conmigo ha sido porque alguien más los ha traído.

-Como en mi caso- sonrió Aster, y Jack comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, riendo con él.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir.

Y es que todos esos toques, por más inocentes que fueran, eran todo lo que Aster podía desear. Las caricias en los brazos, en el rostro. El peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la manera en que sus delgadas piernas se acariciaban con las de él. Sus pequeños pies encontraban los suyos y era gracioso porque le hacían cosquillas y al parecer a él también.

Los masajes en sus sienes eran lo mejor.

Descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Jack era delicioso, y también era genial sentir sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos a los lados, cerca de sus orejas y su frente, ayudándolo a deshacer todos los nudos de su mente con esos dedos que se sentían mágicos. Solía finalizar acariciándole el cabello, y Aster siempre terminaba forzando su piel a este contacto casi sobrenatural.

La quinta o sexta vez que fue, llevó un mp3 con música que le gustaba. Cada uno tomó un audífono y él recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack esta vez, mientras escuchaban en silencio alguna canción. Se sorprendió al descubrir cómo los latidos del corazón de Jack parecían sincronizarse con la música. Quizás solo era impresión suya, pero nunca había disfrutado tanto esas canciones.

…

Comenzó a sentirse tan cómodo en la presencia de este muchacho que se tomó la libertad de pedir cena para los dos en alguna ocasión, algo sencillo, una pizza. Cuando el repartidor llegó, Jack le tuvo que decir que no podía volver a repetirse, pues esta era una situación con límites que debían respetarse.

Aster no terminaba de comprender cuáles eran esos límites, pero creía entender a dónde quería llegar Jack con lo que le estaba diciendo.

Que lo entendiera no quería decir que lo aceptara.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde la primera vez, y Aster casi no se sentía ya como un extraño en la vida de Jack, ni Jack en la suya. Aunque no se veían más que para esto, era reconfortante poder llegar a un lugar donde todo, aunque fuera por un rato, se desvaneciera en el aire. Era como volver a casa luego de un día demoledor y que hubiera una persona allí, esperándolo para amarlo con todas las ganas y las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

El trabajo había ido mejor, la vida entera había ido mejor, solo por tener la oportunidad de venir y pasar un par de horas con este joven, este dulce ser que se deshacía de sus problemas con unas pocas palabras y con unos pocos toques de sus dedos. Aster se sentía a sí mismo queriendo saltar, queriendo brillar cada vez que pensaba en él…

Y, más de una vez, se encontró a sí mismo queriendo besar a este muchacho. Más de una vez se preguntó qué sería si pudiera invitarlo a salir – Jack no le había dicho que no era posible, pero a decir de cómo había reaccionado por haber pedido una pizza, quizás ni siquiera debía planteárselo-. Quería saber todo de él, quería llevarlo a ver una película, cenar en algún bonito restaurante… quería caminar con él de la mano, quería comprarle cosas, quería verlo sonreír y sonrojarse….

Quería…una noche, cuando Jack se levantó del futón, Aster se encontró a sí mismo tomándolo de la muñeca, pidiéndole que no se fuera. Jack regresó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras lo abrazaba, Jack besaba su frente. Nadie había hecho eso con él, nunca. Y se sintió tan malditamente bien…

Quería poder quedarse así el resto de la noche, levantarse por la mañana, y prepararle el desayuno.

Quería hacer todo lo que él hacía, acariciarlo, tocarlo, masajear sus músculos, pasear los dedos por su cabello, escucharlo suspirar como él mismo lo hacía bajo sus pequeñas manos.

Y también, lo quería solo para él.

No quería que nadie más pudiera tenerlo como él lo hacía. No quería que nadie más disfrutara de sus manos ni del calor de su cuerpo, de su peso o de su voz.

Y tratar de ocultar esto de él, quizás era la parte más difícil.

.

.

.

Hubo una semana en específico en la cual notó a Jack más bien decaído. Lo recibía como siempre, se recostaba a su lado como siempre, y demonios, Aster estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo su "trabajo" aún mejor que antes; había algo en su piel, no sabía, en su esencia, en su aura (¿podía siquiera creer en esas tonterías?), que hacía que Aster sintiera cada movimiento con más intensidad. Como si hubiera un significado diferente en todas esas caricias que lo que habitualmente había, sin dejar de ser inocentes roces, que no tenían intención de llegar más lejos.

Fueron varios días en los cuales no se sentía satisfecho por más que intentara aprovechar cada segundo con él. Días en los que una terrible inquietud lo invadió. ¿Qué tal si Jack conocía sus sentimientos y ahora lo alejaba? Quizás por eso estaba tan decaído, tan frío.

¿Pero porqué lo que estaba pasando con Jack parecía hacer todo más poderoso e intenso?

Aún Aster no tenía un plan para hacer esto, no sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso, pero no podía dejarlo terminar ahora.

Y se esforzó, vaya que se esforzó.

Ahora, sin pista alguna de qué más hacer, regresaba los abrazos con la misma intensidad con que los recibía. Hacía pequeñas caricias en sus brazos y en su rostro, tocaba su nariz con la de él. Atrapaba sus piernas entre las suyas y lo sujetaba fuerte contra su pecho, con la intención de no dejarlo escapar.

-Jack…Jack, ¿puedes acostarte sobre mí?

Jack lo miró y asintió, esperando a que se diera la vuelta. Aster no lo hizo. En cambio, abrió un brazo hacia él, ofreciendo su cuerpo, bajando la guardia ante el joven. Jack se apoyó sobre su pecho y se acostó completamente sobre él, recargando su frente contra su barbilla y respirándole en el cuello. Aster no lo soltó, no retrocedió, no sintió vergüenza de su cuerpo, solo esperó.

Y Jack se sujetaba a él y seguía con el rostro escondido en su cuello. La música de fondo que escuchaban eran los audífonos y el mp3 olvidados en el futón, al ritmo de la cual comenzaron a moverse en ese instante, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, de un lado hacia el otro, Jack encima de Aster, Aster encima de Jack.

No podían besarse, quizás fue el único límite que respetaron entonces, pero sus rostros chocaban y se acariciaban sin cesar. Los brazos de Jack nunca habían estado alrededor de su cuello, hasta ahora. Sus piernas jamás se habían enganchado alrededor de su cintura. Nunca lo había escuchado suspirar tantas veces. Jack deslizaba el rostro contra la cara de Aster y se sentía como si quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, entonces, besarlo.

Nunca le había sonreído de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Y él nunca se había acomodado entre sus piernas, nunca había presionado los dedos contra su cintura, nunca se había movido contra él una y otra vez como si…

Y Jack nunca se había estremecido de ese modo…nunca se había mordido los labios y cerrado los ojos de esa forma…

Nunca había envuelto las piernas alrededor de él, nunca le había rasguñado la espalda…

Aster nunca le había mordido el cuello, ni se había hundido tanto entre sus piernas como para olvidarse de que aún estaban vestidos completamente….

Las dos horas simplemente se les pasaron volando.

.

.

.

Cuando Aster ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Jack lo alcanzó.

-Aster, espera un momento-, dijo mientras caminaba despacio hacia él. Aster lo miró unos segundos antes de comprender; miró su mano, en la que estaba el sobre con el dinero de hoy-, ten…hoy no puedo…no puedo aceptarlo. No…no debí aceptar nada de lo que me diste.

-Pero…es tu pago, ya sabes, por tu trabajo-, Aster dijo esto último mirando hacia otro lado, pues lo odiaba. Sentía que tenía el corazón apretado en uno de sus puños, pero decidió no apretar lo suficiente como para ahogarlo.

Jack negó con la cabeza, sin dejarle decir más.

-Ya te dije. Tómalo. Y…. y no puedo volver a verte, lo siento.

-¡¿Qué?!

Esto último fue lo que hizo que Aster se pusiera en guardia. Jack parecía encogido contra la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes volver a verme?!

-No puedo, no puedo y ya-, con un rápido movimiento metió el sobre en uno de los bolsillos del saco de Aster, y luego se hizo hacia atrás con una velocidad increíble, tratando de cerrar la puerta-, adiós Aster. Por favor no me llames.

Aster detuvo la puerta antes de que Jack la cerrara.

-¿Porqué?

Jack se encogió de hombros. Aster no creía…se negaba a creer que Jack de verdad quisiera olvidarse así de él…de esto…

¿Qué demonios había sido "esto"?

-¿Es porque no tienes tiempo? ¿Es porque quieres que te page más?- Aster trató de suavizar su tono buscando una posibilidad cualquiera que calmara sus ansias y su miedo repentino. No quería asustarlo, solo quería _quedarse_ -, dime cuál es el problema y lo solucionaré.

Jack negó con la cabeza. Aster pudo percibir un pequeño temblor en él.

-¡Dime qué es, por favor!

-¡No me siento cómodo, es todo!

-¿Que no te sientes _cómodo_?- Aster se sintió contrariado por lo absurdo de la situación. Era él quien hacía algo realmente extraño como trabajo; compartir su cuerpo, su calor, sus caricias, tanta intimidad con completos extraños…¿y a estas alturas se sentía incómodo?-, ¿qué puedo tener yo que te haga sentir incómodo en comparación con otros?

Jack negó con la cabeza, negándose a dar una respuesta y aun intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Aster entró al departamento intempestivamente, obligando a Jack a retroceder y cuando se encontró adentro cerró la puerta tras él con un fuerte azote que hizo saltar a Jack.

-¡Respóndeme!

-¡No tienes derecho a exigirme nada!- replicó Jack, ahora en su rostro algo lleno de furia, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y el cuerpo tenso, como Aster nunca lo había visto, tan diferente de su habitual tranquilidad y el calor de sus ojos y la suavidad de su cuerpo- ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!

Desesperado, y ya no pensando con la cabeza sino con la parte de su corazón que ahora estaba consumida por confusión y rabia, Aster sacó el sobre con el dinero que previamente Jack había puesto en su bolsillo. Le sujetó fuerte de la muñeca y lo obligó a tomar el sobre y cerrar su mano sobre él.

-Toma, si esto es lo que necesito para tener tu atención y tu tiempo, aquí está, pero respóndeme-, le dijo, cada vez más al borde de un ataque.

Y es que tenía tanto miedo. Tanto miedo de haber encontrado al fin a alguien a quien querer…a quien amar, si era posible, y perderlo así, de la noche a la mañana, cuando unos minutos antes creía que podía jurar que se sentía igual que él.

Jack soltó el sobre apenas pudo y manoteó para que lo dejara ir.

-¡No sé quién te crees, no puedes comprarme más!

-¡¿Qué no de eso se trata tu trabajo?! ¡No haces algo muy diferente a prostituirte, y mientras tenga dinero puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana contigo…!

Aster no pudo terminar la frase antes de que Jack le diera un puñetazo en el rostro, lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprenderlo y obligarlo a callarse. En realidad, no tenía idea de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para algo así. Lucía tan pequeño y delicado la mayor parte del tiempo…

Oh no. Oh demonios, no.

Jack había caminado hacia atrás y se había sentado en el suelo con las manos en el rostro.

Aster lo miró. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

No había querido asustarlo, no había querido herirlo, y eso había sido precisamente lo que había hecho.

Se odió. Se odió tanto en ese momento. Sobre todo al ver a Jack hacerse un ovillo en el suelo sin soltar su rostro, para luego deslizar sus manos hacia su cabello y jalarlo con fuerza, como queriéndose deshacer lo que sentía distrayéndose con algo más.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó en un murmullo, y Aster tuvo que respirar profundo y calmarse antes de poder caminar y llegar a su lado-, bastardo, te odio.

-Jack…lo siento.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Es que no entiendo, Jack. No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte, pero tú…

Jack bien podía tener otros clientes, claro y eso era algo que había tenido muy presente. Quizás ya había alguien más. Quizás, Aster había cruzado todas las líneas esta vez.

-No entiendes nada, idiota-, Aster no se quejó por los insultos, sabía que los merecía-, no tengo a nadie más. Dejé de hacer esto hace mucho.

Otra vez, había sido como si le leyera la mente. O quizás Aster había pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Bueno, viéndolo bien, esto era mucho más probable.

-Solo lo hice porque North me lo pidió como favor. Me dijo que eras especial, que creía que te caería bien. No esperaba que… que…

Jack no había dejado de sujetarse el cabello con las manos. Aster se acercó lo suficiente para dejar a su frente descansar contra la sien de Jack. Los dos estaban exhaustos, eso era obvio. Y es que ¿cómo no iba a sentirse exhausto, luego de compartir tanto con una persona solo por un intercambio conveniente? Dinero a cambio de un par de horas de compañía, comodidad y algo apenas, solo apenas, cercano al cariño.

Aster decidió que debía dejarlo en paz. Pero necesitaba una respuesta, la que fuera, y no quería irse sin llevarla en el bolsillo.

Desenredó los dedos de Jack de su cabello blanco, y atrajo sus manos a las suyas sin que el joven volteara a verlo. Parecía tan tenso como un animal acorralado, vencido, pero negado por completo a dejarse caer.

En cierta forma, se sintió orgulloso de esta pequeña bestia salvaje de la que se había enamorado.

Ah, que bien se sentía admitirlo, al menos en su mente.

-Solamente…dime lo que sea y ya no volverás a verme-, susurró, tratando de hacer que él entendiera que no podía irse así nada más, sin una explicación.

Jack se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo.

Antes de que Aster lo hubiera notado, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, suaves, tibios, húmedos, salados de lágrimas. Aster los probó y los saboreó todo lo que pudo. Duró mucho menos de lo que él hubiera querido, pero era la mejor respuesta que hubiera podido recibir.

-Por esto…no puedo- susurro Jack una vez que se separaron-, es la…primera vez que me pasa. Me dio miedo... yo…

Aster se quedó inmóvil, solo mirándolo. Jack sintió su cara contorsionarse en una nueva mueca de llanto, pero antes de que pudiera cubrirse el rostro, Aster jaló sus manos hacia su rostro y las besó.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos perdiéndose en la eternidad. Jack tomó a Aster de la camisa, lo jaló hacia él y lo volvió a besar. Aster lo abrazó fuerte y no lo dejó ir.

Y a estas alturas, conocían tan bien sus cuerpos y todo lo que les gustaba, que no costó nada de trabajo. Tocarse, recorrerse, amarse, fue simple.

.

.

.

Tan simple como las manos que se movían de aquí a allá. Tan simple, como que ninguna barrera separaba sus pieles ahora y no se sentía como si fuera una primera vez. Se sentía como todas las veces. Se sentía como una explosión en el pecho.

Besar a Jack era algo que parecía haber nacido con él. Tenerlo en sus brazos y amarlo era su segunda naturaleza. Era como antes lo había sido, pero sin límites ni reservas. Sin que Jack lo detuviera. Sin que Jack _quisiera_ detenerlo.

Y no se movían _como si_ , se movían porque lo estaban haciendo.

Y se dieron cuenta de que lo que habían vivido hasta ahora solo había sido una simulación, larga, confusa, de lo que sería si se dejaban ir. Jack se dejó ir. Aster también.

-Jack…- le murmuró al oído mientras entraba en él lo más cuidadosamente que podía. Jack gimió suavemente en respuesta y se abrazó de su cuello-, creo que me enamoré de ti…

Jack comenzó a reír, aun intentando concentrarse en no dejarse vencer por el dolor ni por el inesperado placer que comenzaba a sentir hormigueándole el cuerpo.

-No me digas… creo que yo también- y se abrazó de su cuello y lo besó. Aster entró más en él y lo besó más profundamente para distraerlo del dolor que esto le podía causar.

Y Jack se abrazó más fuerte de él y le pidió que no se fuera, que no lo dejara. Aster se quedó y no lo soltó. No dejó de abrazarlo ni de besarlo en momento alguno mientras seguía en él. Las manos de Jack seguían haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo, abrazándolo, tocándolo, acariciándolo, masajeando suavemente todos los lugares que podía alcanzar en él.

Aster quería conocer su cuerpo tan bien como Jack conocía el de él, así que no se quedó atrás y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos, las palmas de las manos y el filo de sus uñas sobre cada parte del cuerpo de Jack. Quería aprender cada lugar, cada punto sensible, cada parte donde la piel fuera más suave y sensible, cada punto que, al tocar con sus dedos, con sus labios o con su lengua, pusieran a Jack al borde. Quería aprender, y rápido.

Se había sentado al borde del futon y Jack se había puesto de pie frente a él. Las mejillas brillaban de tan rojas, y Aster había mirado desde ahí abajo su rostro y sus ojos dudosos mientras levantaba las manos y le bajaba poco a poco los pantalones.

Lo liberó de ellos y después la ropa interior. Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y después, cuidadosa y tentadoramente, el miembro dulce, duro y ansioso que ya lo esperaba. Jack se sujetaba de sus hombros. Aster lo atrajo a su boca sujetándolo de la cintura. Besó la cabeza y la metió en su boca, antes de abrir más y succionarlo por completo.

Jack se había tenido que sujetar todavía con más seguridad porque las piernas le estaban fallando.

Mientras lo succionaba, lo lamia y lo besaba, deslizaba sus manos por su piel, levantando poco a poco su camiseta. Liberó su boca del dulce que consumía y miró a Jack.

-Quítate la camiseta-, a Jack le temblaban las manos mientras sujetaba los bordes de dicha pieza de ropa y la deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta sacársela. Los besos de Aster siguieron por su vientre y su pecho. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo obligó a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo mientras él se recargaba en el futon. Jack terminó sobre él y Aster no dejó de succionar uno de sus pezones hasta que Jack le suplicó que continuara, porque no podía más.

Lo había vuelto a acomodar sobre la cama y había continuado atendiendo su miembro. Jack no lo podía ver a los ojos. Él succionó con más fuerza, y bebió su orgasmo como si de la bebida más suculenta se tratara. Y para él así era. No había nada mejor en ese momento para calmar su sed. Y quería más, más y más orgasmos de Jack. Los que él pudiera absorber con su boca, sus manos o su corazón. Los quería todos.

Había trabajado lo más cuidadosamente que había podido su entrada, lamiendo de aquí a allá, dejando humedad en todas las partes que creía necesarias. Lo había penetrado con su lengua y había escuchado a Jack gemir hundiendo la cabeza en una almohada. Había metido sus dedos en él, de uno por uno, y mientras lo hacía, había atendido a cada una de sus expresiones, de sus sonidos. Jack estaba como en trance, un trance de placer. Cuando consiguió tocar con sus dedos el punto exacto en él, el miembro de su pequeño amante despertó de manera abrupta y un sollozo agónico salió de su garganta. Ahí fue donde supo que era el momento en que podía continuar.

Ahora, ya dentro de él, pensó que había valido la pena esperar tanto. Lo miró. Jack lo miraba con amor. Lo embistió fuerte. Jack cerró los ojos. Abrió los labios. Gimió tan fuerte, tan tiernamente, que Aster solo pudo hacerlo una vez más, sediento de las imágenes y los sonidos que Jack producía debajo de él.

Pronto, los movimientos eran frenéticos. Los cuerpos se estremecían y se derretían uno contra el otro.

Y cuando Jack terminó, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos mirándolo con una súplica silente de continuar, le dijeron a Aster que lo que habían vivido no iba a acabarse tan pronto, menos por una confusión, por miedo o por inseguridad de cualquiera de los dos.

Cuando pudo dejarse ir él también, Jack lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, dejándose inundar y absorber por él.

Y esta vez, Jack no haría que se fuera al terminar. De hecho, no quería que se fuera nunca.

.

.

.

-No lo haces mal.

Aster dejó sus hombros y bajó las manos, para tomar las de él con fuerza. Jack lo permitió, y se acurrucó más contra su pecho.

-Tienes que sujetar y acariciar cada dedo- le indicó, sonriendo-, pero suave. No es propiamente un masaje, pero se siente genial.

Además de acariciar sus dedos, Aster levantó las manos de Jack a su rostro y beso cada uno; la yema, los nudillos, el lugar donde se juntaban unos con otros, la palma de la mano, el dorso.

Jack lo miraba. Aster veía aun los rastros de amor en su piel. Debía ser de madrugada.

-Amo tus manos- le confió entonces, mirándolo con tal devoción que Jack se sintió como si fuera único, ignorando que él también hacía sentir de ese modo a su amante-, me han hecho sentir bien más veces de las que puedo contar.

Jack sonrió y liberó sus manos de las de él, para abrazarlo del cuello y besarlo otra vez. Aster también reía, abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también soy bueno en esto de los abrazos, ¿no crees?

Jack comenzó a reír con una burla que más bien era fingida. Sí, cada vez se enamoraban un poco más.

-No mejor que yo.

-Cierto-, Aster se acomodó de manera que sus rostros quedaran cerca, y poder besarlo, y mirarlo-, tú eres el profesional aquí.

Jack siguió riendo, y al cabo de un rato se relajó, se sujetó de él lo más fuerte que pudo, y se quedó dormido.

Aster había decidido dos cosas esa noche.

Uno, mañana invitaría a Jack a salir apenas despertaran, (lo cual era un poco raro, porque ya habían llegado mucho más lejos esa noche, pero _meh_ , detalles).

Dos, si ese futon lo había compartido Jack con alguien más antes que él, lo quemaría y compraría uno nuevo solo para los dos.

Pero mientras, solo quería dormir.

.

.

.

-No quemarás el futon.

-Te compraré otro.

- _No_ - _quemarás_ - _el futon._

-Uno más suave, más amplio. Ya sabes…podríamos divertirnos mucho…

-…

-…

-¿El futon o un mes de sexo?

-No quemaré el futon.

Fin

 _Escribir esto basándome en muchos mangas yaoi que he leído, más para distraerme que para otra cosa._

 _La estructura es simple: dos protagonistas encontrados en una situación poco probable. Uno es más directo y el otro se niega. El más alegre y sonriente suele ser el que sufre más, al menos de forma interna. La situación se resuelve de una forma más bien simple y el amor triunfa. Suele haber una escena supuestamente graciosa y sin sentido al final. No es la lectura más interesante del mundo, pero te deja con una sonrisa y puede animar un día pesado._

 _Espero que así sea, en este caso._

 _Por otro lado, leí esto sobre los_ _ **Professional Cuddlers**_ _y me dio curiosidad. Creo que las situaciones en que conviven con sus clientes son tan intimas que pueden ser riesgosas. Sobre todo, un enamoramiento puede ser una gran carga, porque compartes tu cuerpo con varias personas y no en una forma como lo haría un trabajador sexual, sino de maneras en donde hay una cordialidad y una intimidad más profunda, es decir, los abrazos, las caricias, los masajes…pueden generar mucho confort y apego, pero no sé, es mi parecer. Creo que para poder sobrevivir a un trabajo así hay que tener mucha inteligencia psicológica…pero ¿porqué alguien psicológicamente inteligente tendría un trabajo así?_

 _Bueno, tal vez le doy muchas vueltas. Me imagino que quienes trabajan en ello saben muy bien a lo que van._

 _No pude evitar imaginarme la situación de Jack teniendo ese trabajo y Aster siendo uno de sus clientes._

 _En fin. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Y no olviden leer ERASE MY SCARS! Como siempre, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en espera de que mi trabajo les guste._

 _BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_

 _Aoshika_


End file.
